criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina King
Though Gina mentions her grandmother as if she is alive, it is unknown of that really is true, considering her mental illness and the fact that her grandmother was never seen |path = Serial Killer "Vampirist" |mo = Strangulation Post-mortem throat puncturing and exsanguination |victims = 4 killed 1 attempted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Inbar Lavi |appearance = The Performer }} "He's mine, he's mine, he's mine... you can't have him, go away!" Gina King is a schizophrenic serial killer manipulated by manager Ray Campion. She appeared in The Performer. Background Gina was a huge fan of Paul Davies, a.k.a. Dante, a Gothic singer, worshiping the vampire persona that he takes as a god. Not much is revealed about her life prior to The Performer, other than she is a severe schizophrenic and wrote disturbing entries on various Dante forums, promising to kill for him. She was also taking care of her sickly grandmother, although the latter apparently died prior to the events of the episode. Dante's manager, Ray Campion, saw her obsession with Dante as an opportunity to gain some publicity for the singer's upcoming album, The Liar. He manipulated Gina into killing other fans of Dante, draining their blood, writing "The Liar" in their blood on their bodies, and dumping them near highways to be seen. Her first victim was Melody Gladford, who was killed on Halloween, followed by Brooke Dorison a week later. The Performer The BAU was called in when the third victim, Tara Ferris, was killed three days afterward. When they looked through her apartment, they found posters of Dante. After looking into him, they found out about his vampire style and his popularity among the L.A. vampire community. Dante was brought in and questioned on suspicion of the killings; the publicity from the investigation sending the sales records of The Liar straight to the top. Shortly after the interview, the DNA taken from the victims' throats was revealed to come from a woman. JJ went to talk with Gina, who was Tara's best friend. Meanwhile, Reid deduced, based on a comparison of the victims and Gina's entries on Dante forums, that she was in fact the unsub. By then, Ray had gone to her house while JJ followed Gina through it. He knocked her out with a shovel from behind and tried to convince Gina to kill her. JJ woke up while the authorities were driving towards the house. Finally, Ray managed to persuade Gina to kill JJ. JJ held the two up with her gun. Ray attempted to attack her but was hit on the head, causing a small wound to open up, attracting Gina's attention. Both of them were then arrested. Gina's current status is uncertain, but, given her mental illness, it is likely that she was institutionalized. Modus Operandi Gina targeted Caucasian Goth-like women in their early 20s who were interested in vampires, apparently for convenience. She would kill her victims at night by grabbing their throats, fatally asphyxiating them, and afterwards, she would take the bodies to her house. Her signature was puncturing their throats twice to make it appear as if the victims were bitten by a vampire using an icepick and then lick the blood that came out the victims' throats. Afterwards, she preserved the blood that ran out of the wounds by putting it in jars. After killing Tara, she drew "The Liar" in her blood on her arm, a reference to Dante's latest album. She also did this with Erin Hickman, drawing "The Liar" on her chest. The bodies were then dumped near various freeways. Profile The unsub was initially believed to be a male. He is not a vampire in the supernatural sense; instead, he simply has a large desire for human blood, like Renfield's syndrome. Like other vampirists, he will have cut himself repeatedly in order to taste his own blood. Most vampirists are ashamed of this and carry long-sleeved shirts to conceal the cuts. He will also have a long history of animal abuse, starting with smaller creatures (such as insects and rodents) before moving up to larger creatures (like dogs and cats). He most likely lives in a poorly-kept, older home for the sake of privacy, likely sharing his home with some older woman, like a grandmother, mother, or aunt. This type of mental disorder is quite difficult to hide from people, so someone probably knows the unsub. Gina's main motivation for killing (other than blood) was Ray Campion's promise that "Dante" would make her one of the undead if she killed for him (Paul Davies was unaware of Gina's unhealthy obsession with his alter-ego, "Dante", nor his manager's manipulation of Gina for the sake of publicity). Gina herself was too mentally ill to realize that Ray was just using her, though she was somewhat reluctant to keep on killing (Ray had originally promised her that Tara Ferris, her own friend, would be the last victim, but later persuaded her to kill Erin Hickman due Dante's unplanned private party with her). Before she and Ray were captured, Ray tried to have Gina kill JJ to cover up his involvement with the murders. Known Victims *2009: **October 31: Melody Gladford **November 7: Brooke Dorison **November 10: Tara Ferris **November 11: ***Erin Hickman ***Jennifer Jareau Appearances *Season Five **The Performer References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Schizophrenics Category:Female Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Mentally Ill Criminals